The Nearby Man
Hello, there. I am Soulz Studios aka Tristan and I once had an occurrence that changed my point of view on Minecraft. I was invited to a private server by a user. He was called Minplays and he recently subscribed to my YouTube channel. His server was an everyday survival server, but for some reason the owner wasn't there... So I ended up playing alone. Well, at least, I thought I was alone. I started punching trees to get myself some wood, I started building a small shed, I made weapons, and I explored the server while collecting food, wool, iron and all that good important jazz. I returned to my shed and tried to sleep. However, the game kept telling me that I was unable to sleep because of nearby mobs, so I went to check outside. I heard someone placing blocks in the vast mountains, but no one else was online... I decided to venture to the top of the mountain where the sound came from. As I arrived I found an exact replica of my house. This confused me and left me in awe for a few moments. As I entered the house my game crashed. At this point I was annoyed and replied to the owner's comment, but he never answered. I hurried back into the server and my original house was gone; only dirt stood there, forming the outline of the shed. In chat I said, "Who is causing all of this!?" The reply came while I was in a desert biome as a bunch of diamond blocks forming this reply- NEARBY MAN He definitely saw the message I sent him, so he couldn't be a mob. I wondered and left another message in chat asking, "What are you doing here?" Inside this large pyramid I heard a voice that seemed to have said, "I will stay closeby." So I explored the pyramid and I was getting hit from what seemed to be nothing until I looked behind me. It was a large humanoid figure with what seemed to be photo-realistic red eyes. Its body changed colour and it looked glitchy. I fought back, but every hit seemed to increase his health. So I ran out of there back to where my shed was. There were more diamond blocks this time, forming the words- I'M HERE TO PLAY I was in fear at this point. Whoever this player was wanted to play a sick game. Before logging off I created another shed and slept. This time it worked. But all of a sudden I was teleported to the top of the nether. The frame rate was slow and my character's textures was jumbled. Fire started spreading all over the place, forming a large circle, as the Nearby Man appeared in the center. His avatar was pitch dark and his eyes were red. He sprinted towards me, emitting a glitched sound file. As he touched me, my screen's colours became jumbled. Its face stared at me from the screen and then the server vanished. But something was added into my Minecraft code, and it was a text file. It said the following: I'M NOT JUST A PART OF THE GAME. I AM ALSO A PART OF YOU. = = Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll